


unstoppable us

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Introspection, Pre-Femslash, Realization, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The realisation starts to come slowly for Becky, and then hits her all at once.

Written for Challenge #513 - "epiphany" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set back when sasha and becky started teaming up together in nxt.

The realisation starts to come slowly for Becky, and then hits her all at once.

If she _really_ wants to make a name for herself, she should team up with someone who’s already done that, someone who wants the same thing. And right now, that someone who’s available for her just so happens to be Sasha.

Sasha is tough, Sasha will need Becky to work just as hard as she does. Anything else would be unacceptable to her. Becky can do it, though. She can go in the ring for as long as is needed, can figure out all her opponents’ weak spots and how best to take them out. She might not show it as much as Sasha does, but she _knows_ she’s good. You have to be to get where they are, and you certainly have to be to have Sasha take notice of you. (Becky hopes she’s caught Sasha’s attention for _other_ reasons, too, but that’s… that’s still only a _maybe_. She thinks she sees it, though: in the way Sasha’s eyes linger on her body for just a little too long, in the way Sasha ever so often subtly glances down at her lips as they speak. Becky flirts back the best she knows how – a cleverly placed pun or a compliment about something so small and unthought-of that it surprises even Sasha.)

Even if that’s not how things play out, though – as much as Becky wants it – she can tell that together, they’ll be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~also, i just realised that the nxt takeover when they had a match against each other was nxt unstoppable. this was... part intentional, part not.~~


End file.
